the dream that stared it all
by vampirejade15
Summary: i really suck at summaries. but wat was a dream turns into a reality. rated m for safty reasons. AND I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. tho that would be so cool
1. the dream

As the sun fell the skys darkened, I rested my head on her chest to listen. To listen to her heartbeat. i placed my hand on my own heart to find they where beating at the same pace. I looked up to her and found her smileing at me.

"I love you," She wispered to me.

"I love you too."

"JADE I SAID WAKE UP!"

My mother always has to wake me during a dream that i wish was reality. I got up and got ready for a normal day at HA highschool. i went to my bathroom to take a shower. i washed my hair and cleaned myself. after that i stood there in the shower and let it run. God why does she make me feel so soft. i need to get my egde back.

i got dressed in a black and blue overshirt with a black tanktop under it. i put on black skinny jeans and some black boots. i put on some of my makeup on but not as much as i normally do. i decided to take my black lamborghini and drove off to shool.

as i pulled up to the parking lot i saw beck leaning on his blue mustang. i walked up to him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"hi babe" he said sweetly. i hate sweet.

"hi" i told him in my monotone voice.

"hey jade" tori said in her high piched squeal.

"whatever" i said anoyyed

"why do you hate me?" she asked

"why do you hate me?" i said in my mocking tone, i know she does not talk like that but it pisses her off so i do it.

"I SAID I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!"

i walked away laughing but when i turned the corning i was going to watch beck but i watched her. her smile, her laugh, her walk and how she talks. why cant i tell her what i feel? oh yeah she would think that i was strange. that is why i stay with beck.

"jade i see you!" tori yelled

"good! makes it easier to plan your death!" i had to laugh at that one. She started to run towards me. I looked at her with my deadliest glare, but she keep running to me. i started to walk bck. i tried to push her back but she pushed me in to thr janitors closet.

"why are you stalking me?" she asked . i looked at her. there was no pain, no confusion, nothing just worry.

"why dos it matter to you? you never will undertand my problems or my thought." i yelled back to her and found she was crying. i have caused her to cry. i felt worst then i thought i would. i felt bad.

"tori... i... i did not mean to-" she inturpeted me

"jade, i dont know what i have to you or what i have said but please stop being such a bitch." she said in a soft sod. i looked at her trying to find words to say but i couldnt. i put my hand to her chin and lefted her head up. tears was streaaming down her face like waterfalls. i slowly placed my lips just inches from her's.

"i am sorry." i wispered. i placed a soft kiss upon her lips. i never thought thst i would like this. i just happened that way. i pulled away and gazed at her eyes. they were a perfect brown and filled with joy but confusion. i let go of her and grabed my bag of the floor, in which i guess i dropped on the floor during the fight.


	2. the monster under the mask

A/N thanks for reading my story so far. i want some ideas on how to do this. i am not the best writer but i need to do something in my free time. ^_^. i do not own victorious, but that would be sooo cool if i did.

we both went to class together but at differnt times. we did not want any rumors to go around school. i hate rumors unless i started them. i could not keep my eyes off tori during class. she would start to look at me and we would both put our heads down like children doing something wrong. beck all throught class was flirting with me. i use to feel something but i just dont know anymore. she came into my heart and placed hers with it.

"jade stop looking at tori as if your going to kill her." our history teacher told me. i gave him a hard look in the eyes and then sighed.

"i am not going to kill her, if i did i would make it look like a accident." everyone laughed at that as if i was playing around. i was but for them to laugh at me saying that, i will kill them all. then the bell ringed when he was going to start talking.

i rushed out and so did tori. i ran back to the janitores closet and placed my bag down and felt a few tear fall down my face. beck came in and so did tori. they both looked worried about me. i looked at them and asked why are they in here.

"because jade you have been acting werid today." beck said in a low but caring voice. i looked at him and saw worry and pain in his eyes.

"tori can you get out for a moment?" beck asked her to do something. she obeyed his command. he looked at me, then to the ceiling, then back at me. he rose his hand and hit me right across my face. it stinged but by this time i was use to it.

"WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL AND LOOK LIKE!" he yelled as if i was deaf. i stared at him and tried to say something but the words wont come out. he looked like he was getting madder by the secound. i got up and picked up my things. he shoved me back to the ground.

"you dont deserve to get up yet." he spat at me in a cold tone. thats when i saw the shadow. her hair rushed out of the sight of the window. tears started to roll down my cheeks. i shut them wishing that this day would stop. then i felt his hands around my arms and i was being dragged to the parking lot. he pushed me into his car not caring that i was bleeding from his grip. we started to drive off in a rush. i looked out the window and tryed to get my mind off things. off me being in his car with him pissed at me.

"why, why do you do this to me?" he asked me as if i would know the anwser. i looked at him. thats when i realized, he was not ment for me. i looked his eyes for one last time and saw anger and coldness.

"please let me out!" i yelled with all the power i had in my body. he looked at me and punched me in the jaw.

"you will not talk back to me!" he yelled in my face. he pulled me in to his rv and pushed me into a wall. he kicked me, punched me, and slaped me all over my body. i blacked out from the pain and and the sight of my blood all over the floor. tori's scream filled the room i was in. was she here to save me? does she even care if i am dieing in the inside?

i heard sirens outside and i felt a pair of familur arms pick me up. i was put into a car in the backseat and was rested in the seats. i felt wind running on my face and the smell of toris purfume filled my nose. normally i would gag but it had a relaxing tone to it. i opened my eyes as much as i could and she had her hand on mine. why could i not feel my hand?

"... tori?" i wispered i guess useing all my strengh to stay up the rest of the ride, but i failed to.

A/N ok i have nothing aginst beck or anything i just wanted something differnt then other storys. r/r plz! also ideas are needed for chapter 4. ik next chapter is 3 but i know wat i want to do for that.


	3. she cares

A/N thanks for the reviews. i need ideas. i do not own victorious.

"tori? tori. tori! TORI!" I was yelling in fear in my sleep.

"jade, shhh, its ok i am right here." she whispered then put her hand on mine. i felt her hand now, and it is warm but weak. i quite down but i was still tossing and turning. i fell into a heavy sleep but it was more peaceful. i woke up a five hours later and felt better. i looked aroung and found i was in tori's quest room. it was big with grey and white everywhere. with black carpet. it was plain but nice. i looked at at the bed i was on and it was bigger then mine at my place. i looked to my left and found a sleeping tori, but she seemed like she was crying. was she crying for me?

i got up and found brusies up and down my body, same with cuts and scars. but wat really scred me was that i did not have a shirt or pants on. i rushed around to find me some closes and found a pair of sweats and a very baggy tshirt and put them on. i looked up to look at tori and found her crying, but she was asleep. she was crying in her sleep. i picked her up and walked out of her room. i was going to return the favor of her helping me. i walked up to her room and placed her on her bed. i found my closes all stacked in the corner, most was staind from my blood.

"...jade? are you up?" she asked in a childish way. i looked at her and she was sleep talking. she was crying for me. i chuckled and pulled my jacket off a chair that it was hanging on. i placed it near her arms so if she wanted me she can have my jacket. i walked out of her room quietly and tip toed down stairs. i looked aroung for anyone to be up and i found .

"good...good morning." i told her. she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"im sorry i did not excpect you to be up this early. here, do you want some coffee?" she asked. i turned it down because i was too upset about tori.

"you know that tori stayed in that guest room and made sure you were ok. she took very good care of you. she would rarely eat unless u were acting fine. i am not surpirsed she fell asleep retucking you in. did you know you move alot in you sleep, and u dont sleep talk you sleep yell?" she said in a joking manner.

"i am so sorry." i stated plainly. normally i would not be so nice as i am right now but the sight of her crying threw me off my normal game. i guess her mother knew it was bothering me by what i heard and saw for myself. she placed her hand on my shoulder.

" she will be ok i promise jade, dont worry about her." she reasured me. how does she know?

"thank you for the help." she smiled as i said that and walked off. tears started to form in my eyes. she helped me, and she cared for me, and she is also worried about me. these thoughts were running through my head when i felt a warm pair of arms hugging me. then i heard a soft sob. i turned around and found tori cring again. i stode up and pulled her in a embrace.

"tori there is no reason to cry i am ok. please stop crying." i told her. why was i being so nice? not even beck saw me being this nice before.


	4. the note

a/n thank you for the reviews. i have not alot of time to type these things but i love to type. i saw my story and it seems short but on my computer it is longer then i thought. i do not own anything.

tori's tears was running down her face and was dripping down my shirt, well hers. why does it always in the movies end up like this. a person gets hurt by someone and the person they care about comes and cares for them. man this sounds so stupid. i stood there speechless. i let her go and dragged her to the couge and started to watch the news. one of the headlines was abbout a escaped prisoners but i thought nothing of it.

"are you hungry?" i asked tori. she just shook her head and sighed. i looked at her, she looked tired and upset. i was going to tell her to go to bed wehn my phone started to ring.

"hello." i anwsered.

"hey jade its cat! did you hear what happened to beck? he went to jail. no one knows why and i thought you may know." she ranted on and on about how she found out about it and how that made her feel. she still all bubbly about the subject tho. her normal self.

"hey cat, yes i know he went to jail but i have to let you go. i am a bit busy at the moment." i hung up on her with out her responce. as i was talking to cat tori layed her head on my lap but i guess she had fallen back to sleep because she has started to breath heavy. i picked her up and carryied her to her room, again. this time instead of leaving i just sat by her bed. i started to toy with her soft borwn hair when i heard a knock on her door. it was her sister trina.

"i have no time for your nonesence. so if you have something good to say say it fast." i growled with out looking at her.

"jade i found this note in her pocket, i think you should read it." she handed me the note. i read it.

_**last night i had another dream about her. she seemed so sweet under the sunset we were watching. i wanted to say something, something sweet and caring. i leaned up to her ear when she rested her head on my chest. she placed her hand on her heart. i whispered to her that i loved her. she gave me such a sweet smile. she told me that she loved me too. she slowly inched her way up and...**_

i looked at her, she had the same dream as me, on the same night. i let out a sigh and wanted to read on.

_**... she seemed so sweet and happy. then just a few hours ago shhe kissed me. i was scared tht she was going to hit me or something like that but she kissed me. her soft lips made me go wild and numb keeps on looking at me, others find it creepy but now that i have seen another side, i think it is sweet...**_

me sweet, ha! i cant beleive she said that about me.

_**... then i found her bleeding because that bastered hurt her. blood was everywhere. i looked through becks window and saw her on the ground crying. i called the cops and reported a abusier. when i started to hear the sirens i ran in to get jade and the rushed in to the rv and arrested him. jade blacked out in my arms. i was scared, i ran her to my car and i heard back yelling that he will be back and that jade will get what she deserves. i flipped him off and drove off. she is now asleep on my company bed. she seems so peaceful...**_

i looked at the note and found nothing else on it. she turned onto her back and threw her arm across almost hitting me. i laughed, only in her sleep she is dangerous. i got up and kissed her on the forhead, thinking nothing of the jail break.

a/n heehee forshadow! review plz and no more hate reviews. just message me if there is something wrong and i will fix it.


	5. the news

a/n thank you for all the reviews. sorry for the late uploads but i have been to busy with school and the holidays are right around the corner. thank you again for the reviews. i do not own victorious but if i did this story so would happen. :p

i walked up and out of the room wanting some food. it has been around four hours since i ate. time has went by so fast. i started to hear pitter patter of rain on the windows. i walked up to the window after i made me a small cup of coffee. it was pouring down as if the heavens were crying. then the memorys of him came flashing back.

" how dare you say you love me and kiss her. You really are a slut like yor dad says." beck yelled and smacked again in the face. he picked me up by both arms and started to shake me. the pain of his touch was unbearable.

I was remebering everything that has happen that day. i guess i had the radio on but the song truly, madly, deeply by savage garden came on. i remember that after beck hit me he would always sing this song to me to tell me that he loved me. tears started to flow down my face. he was sweet but he did not know how to be anything but abusive. And i loved him. tori did what i wanted to do but i feared to much. i feared that i would be alone, with no one but myself to talk to.

The thunder made me jump and come back to reality. i ran back to the t.v to see if anything is on. well on the news. the news as always sad and depressive. i wiped away all the tears that have fell. i watched as they named of the names of the jail break.

" here are the names of the escapeys. alex clide, tom tellen, beck oliver, olive reliper, and tenich wenden. please contact the police if you know anything about these people." the news lady said.

beck... escaped... jail. he was right, he is after me. i started to panic about what i should do. i want to run but i want to stay her and protect tori. her parents are gone for a week and trina, well she is with them. i ran up to tori to make sure she is ok. the sight of her just laying there relaxed me. beck can come and get me for all i care. i will do anything to protect the one i loved the most.

" jade... the cookie is going to eat you." tori whispered in her sleep. i laughed. she was so cute in her sleep. the rain drops was makeing it hard to stay up and watch her sleep. her arm was still hanging out and her hand just inches away from mine. i slowly reached out and grabbed it with my own hand and started to charsh her hand in mine. she was warm and her hand was smooth.

"i love you tori. and i think i always i have. i will protect you from anything even if that means i have to risk my own life for you." i whispered into her hand.

"i love you too jade." tori said as she slowly opened her eyes. i looked up scared that she responded to that. and happy that she felt the same way. i looked deep into her brown eyes and can tell she was still tired. i slowly got up and placed a kiss on her lips again. this one was different. it was a soft peck but with all the passion in the world. it had hunger and desire but sataifaition. we parted and a smile creeped on both of our lips. our hearts where beating as one and was on fire from each others touch.

i moved her over and slid into bed with her and made sure she fell back asleep. i did the same knowing that this peace was not going to last long. i wanted to make the most out of every second i can. knowing beck will find us and we have to be ready for him. if only time can stop ad we can do this forever.

a/n this is short again. but i had to. thanks again for reading. i will update soon, i hope.


End file.
